Three of a Kind
by LostDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: B/Em/E have been friends forever. Now 21, Bella hasn't seen the guys since they all left for college. Bella is convinced before summer school starts to take a week long vacation with her two favorite boys. 2 horny guys, 1 Bella? FOLLOWUP NOW POSTED!
1. Three of a Kind

**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

"**Three of a Kind"**

**By Lindseyfair**

**CATEGORY: Threesome**

**Third Person Point of View**

**STORY TYPE: All-Human**

**VISIT ISABEL0329's PROFILE FOR CONTEST DETAILS AND HOW TO ENTER.**

**If you are interested in entering this contest please pm one of the three of us.** **If you would like to read all the entries in this contest please visit our C2 and be sure to subscribe!** **/community/DirtyTalkingEdwardContest/62571/3/0/1/**

**/&/**

S**ummary: Bella, Emmett, and Edward have been friends since they were toddlers. Now all 21 and Bella hasn't seen the guys since they all left for college. Bella is convinced before summer school starts to take a week long vacation with her two favorite boys. Two horny guys and their extremely hot best girl friend in one hotel suite for an entire week, imagine the possibilities.**

**A/N: Couple things to remember. First, Edward and Emmett are not related, just best friends. They go to the University of Rodchester in New York while Bella attends the University of California in Santa Cruz, thus they haven't seen each other in a while. They do talk, text, or e-mail almost everyday and they talk pretty much about ANYTHING. This is very OCC for the characters and for me as well. Hope you all enjoy it though.**

**/&/**

Bella ran into their hotel suite with Emmett and Edward only a few steps behind. She laughed as she flopped down on the couch.

"Bells, it wasn't that funny," Emmett boomed.

Edward joined Bella in her laughter on the couch. "You... should have seen... the look on your... face." Edward gasped for air between each laughing breath.

Emmett plopped down on the other end of the couch, leaving Bella in the middle with Edward on her other side.

They had just come in from the beach where a rather unattractive girl mistook that Emmett's ogling at some blond bimbo to be meant for her. He let her down as gently as possible, but Bella and Edward couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, god." Bella started to catch her breath. "I think I might have peed myself a little."

"Me too." Edward swung his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Sorry. It's been a long time, but I'm not that desperate. She even had braces. I don't want any of that clamping down on my cock."

"Okay, I'll give you that. Wouldn't want to go there either." Edward shook his head from side to side as Bella laid back on him then put her feet in Emmett's lap.

"So, how longs it been, Em? A week? Two even?"

"A while. Let's just say I'm not the man whore that Cullen is over there."

"Fuck you, McCartty. I know when to keep it in my pants. Can I help it if girls can't keep their hands off my package?"

"He's right, you know." Bella threw her head back to look into Edward's dazzling emerald eyes. "I hear you have the biggest dick on campus." She looked back to Emmett. "Who wouldn't want to suck on that?"

"Come on, Bella. You're giving me a hard on." He pushed Bella off of him. Her feet left Emmett's lap and hit the floor with a thump.

"Who told you he had the biggest dick on campus?" Emmett raised an eyebrow to her.

"He did."

Edward nodded his head and gave off a crooked grin.

"What about you, Bells? How long has it been?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. There hasn't been anyone since Mike. I guess six months or so."

Emmett threw his head back in disbelief. "I know it must be different for girls, but shit, I could never go that long."

"Hey." Edward nudged her shoulder with his. "You never told us what happened with Mike. Em and I were beginning to think after four years, you guys were gonna get married or at least shack up."

"It was simple really. I found some slut from his Econ class sucking him off in his living room. That was that."

"That prick. Was she even hot?"

Bella punched Emmett hard in the arm. "I only saw her head bobbing up and down before he threw her off of him so I didn't get a real good look. Besides, I had been thinking about breaking up with him for a while. He just wasn't really doing it for me anymore."

"Old Newton, a bad lay, hun?" A sly smirk crept upon Edward's lips as his tongue flicked out to moisten them.

"Not bad, per se. He just didn't really rock my world the way I wanted him to."

Emmett was now excited and curious. "What did you want him to do?"

Bella looked to Emmett and saw how much he was salivating. Edward scooted a little bit closer to her as she noticed he did in deed have a very large hard on lingering under his swim trunks.

"Well... He was really quite. Didn't make a peep until the very last second. I always wanted to be talked dirty to, you know... like they do in the pornos."

Emmett and Edward exchanged shocked looks.

"What? A girl has needs and I'm very audibly stimulated as it turns out."

"Okay. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Emmett threw his head back in order to choose his words more carefully. When he brought his eyes back to Bella's, hers were anticipating his next question. "You get turned on by dirty talk, but the only time you have is while your fingering yourself watching porn?"

"Pretty much." She smiled and tipped her head to the side.

Emmett sunk back into the couch. "Okay, now I have a hard on."

Bella sat back and smiled rather proud of herself.

"What if... No, never mind."

Bella turned to Edward to see him nervously running his fingers through his hair. She smiled, she loved when he stroked his long fingers through his bronze mane. It was so damn sexy. She even imagined in more than one of her fantasies those slender fingers plunging inside of her. Just the thought of it would often make her cum.

"Hell no, Cullen. Fess up," Bella demanded.

He turned to face her, not even sure that she wouldn't just laugh in his face. "What if we could help you. Both of us." He looked over to Emmett who immediately knew where Edward was going.

"You mean, like, you guys talk dirty to me while I get myself off?"

"No, sweetie." Emmett traced his finger up her thigh. "We talk dirty to you while **we** get you off."

The proposition was slowly creeping in through the corners of her mind. "You want me to have sex... with both of you?"

"It'll be something you'll never forget." Edward nudged at her shoulder again.

Emmett's fingers made it further up her thigh, dangerously close to the part her bikini was covering. "I promise, you'll love it."

Bella eyed both of them, their eyes fill with want and lust. "You act like you two have done this before."

"Shared a girl? He wishes."

"Bite me, Cullen."

"So we've already started, have we?" Bella licked her lips as the boys eyes grew wide.

"Is that a yes?" Emmett's words were pleading.

She got up from the couch and started to pace in front of them. "This is a lot of pressure you know, trying to satisfy two guys at once."

"Bella, this is all about you." Edward caught her eyes. He could tell by the depth of her warm brown stare, she believed him, but she was far from convinced.

"Okay, but we have to set some ground rules."

"Anything." Edward was painfully stiff. Watching her walk in front of them in just her tight blue bikini wasn't helping either.

"First, I want you both to know this by no means makes me any kind of slut. You will only be the second and third guys I've had sex with."

"That hardly makes you a slut, Bells."

"Shut it, Em." She stoked her fingers through her long chestnut locks. "Second, if I say stop at any time, you stop."

They both nodded in agreement.

"Third, I don't want any freaky shit, like barking as if I was a dog or tie me up stuff. I just want the words to go along with the actions. I want you to tell me how it feels, ask me how I feel, tell me what you want. That sound acceptable?"

"Yes, definitely." Edward nodded, trying to act nonchalant, but more than a little excited. He had wanted to get into Bella's pants since the ninth grade. He'd walked in on her while she was changing and was never able to get the image of her silver dollar nipples out of his mind.

"Sure. I can live with that."

"We're going to need protection. I'm on the pill, but I don't even want to know where you two have been. If you want inside, you're gonna have to wear a glove."

"Fine with me. Em?" Edward looked to Emmett.

"Okay, I'm sure they sell them in the hotel shop. Anything else?"

She stopped dead mid pace. "This is very important. I know I have limited experience compared to the two of you and little references, but I've seen the whole two guys, one girl thing before. I will tell you, that under no circumstances what so ever will either of your cocks go in my ass. I know it might be tempting, but I like it just the way it is. You'll just have to take turns. Agreed?"

Emmett nodded while slightly drooling.

"Edward?" She looked at him nervously. He knew she was hardly sure about what they were about to do.

He got up and walked to her, taking her in his arms. His lips pressed right to her ear. "I can't speak for Emmett," he whispered. "but I know I can make you cum as many times as you want. With my tongue or my cock buried in your pussy."

Her knees went a little weak, but Edward steadied her.

"That's a yes from Edward then." She pulled herself back from him. "I just need to get cleaned up. I'll give you guys fifteen minutes to get the supplies. The shower shouldn't take me long and it will give you guys a little time for your hard ons to die down before the fun begins." She walked over to the door to her room and went in.

Emmett looked up to Edward from where he was sitting on the couch. "She's really going to do this, isn't she?"

"Looks like it. Good thing I came prepared."

"Mother fucker!"

"Yep, got two boxes of condoms and some of that warming stuff that girl Lauren was crazy for."

"You were planning on tapping Bella?"

"I wasn't planning, more like wishful thinking. You know I've always had a thing for her."

"You know I have too."

"Let's get this straight then. No jealousies, no fighting over her. We just have a good time and make it all about her. After all the girls we've screwed over, this one deserves our full attention."

"Yes. Definitely. I'm just gonna hop in the shower and rinse the sand off."

"Fine. I'll dig the stuff out of my bag."

Emmett only took a minute in the shower and Edward found all he needed rather quickly. Edward ran into the shower to wash the stink off while Emmett slipped into a pair of black boxer briefs. Emmett went back into the living room to find Bella waiting on the couch for him in a short, silk, green robe.

"Where's Edward?"

"He just hopped in the shower. He'll be out in a minute." Emmett eyes raked over Bella's long creamy white legs. "God, Bells... The things I'm gonna do to you."

"One thing first." She got up off the couch and sauntered over to him.

She reached up around his neck, her fingers tangling in his dark brown curls. She lifted her lips to his, slowly caressing them. When they parted slightly, her tongue delved inside, exploring every corner. He responded with just as much passion and ended up sucking on her tongue before they finally parted.

"Very good." She licked her lips as the door to Edward and Emmett's room opened.

Edward walked out in a pair of burgundy boxer briefs as Bella took her arms from Emmett's neck and swallowed hard. Just the sight of him made her temperature rise about ten degrees.

"Didn't start without me, did ya?"

"No, just a warm up. I actually like to try one on you."

"Okay. Where do you want to start?"

Bella made her way over to Edward and walked all the way around him, examining every inch of his back side. When she was settled in front of him, her hands on his chest, he dipped his head down and captured her lips. His hands made it to her ass and gently squeezed as her tongue danced with his. She felt like she couldn't get enough of him, but she didn't want to give him anymore special treatment than she had Emmett. She stepped back, his hands still firmly on her backside.

"Did you get what I asked for?"

All Edward could do was nod.

"Alright then. Get it all and you boys follow me to my room. I think my bed will be big enough for the three of us."

Edward ran back into their room to gather the supplies while Emmett followed Bella like a little lap dog. Emmett considered locking the door behind him, keeping Bella for himself. Then he thought Edward would just break the door down and Bella would throw him out. He didn't want to miss this opportunity to get inside Bella.

Edward came in the room, locking the door behind him.

The shades were drawn and only a dim lamp lit the room. Bella's king sized bed was certainly large enough for what they had planned.

Edward set the warming liquid on the nightstand before he opened a box of condoms.

Bella took one from the box. "Hummmm... ribbed for her pleasure? You know that's a total crock, right? Like a few little bumps could really help that much."

"Oh, I don't know." Edward took the silver package from her hand and tossed it on the nightstand. He brought his arms around her waist before putting his lips to her neck. "Maybe you just haven't put it on the right cock and taken it for a ride." He began kissing and sucking at the skin on her neck. Goosebumps were rising to the surface on every inch of her body.

Emmett was starting to feel a little left out. He went and pulled on Bella's waist from behind, grabbing the ties of her robe.

"Let's get this off of you." He untied the robe and slipped it off her shoulders revealing her emerald green lace bra and boy shorts.

Emmett got the amazing view of her ass, the shorts rising up just a little between her perfectly round cheeks. Edward took in the view of what he considered to be nirvana. It didn't take him long for his fingers to find their way to the clasp on her bra to expose what he'd been dreaming about since he was fourteen. He slid the straps off her shoulders as she shrugged herself out of her bra. Their before him were those light caramel colored silver dollars staring back at him. They were even bigger with nipples so hard they might just slice his tongue open. He didn't care, he'd suck on them for the rest of his life if she'd let him. Every pair of breast he'd ever seen had been compared to hers. Not a single pair was as beautiful or as perfect in his eyes.

Emmett's hands were roaming across her cheeks inside her shorts as he pressed up behind her. He took a spot on her neck and went to licking and sucking on it. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan as simultaneously Emmett sucked at the base of her neck and Edward cupped her breast, his thumb flicking her nipple.

"I think we've found the first thing she likes." Edward smirked. "You want me to pinch them?"

"Oh yeah." She threw her head back as her fingers tangled in Emmett's hair, pulling him closer to her neck.

Edward went to lightly pinching both her nipples as Emmett's lips made their way to her ear. "If you think my tongue feels good now, just wait till I'm between your thighs lapping up your juices."

"Don't make me beg."

That made Emmett grind his pelvis against her before trailing his tongue down her spine, pulling the shorts down over her cheeks with his teeth.

Edward grinned as her bare pussy was revealed to them for the first time. He took one hand from her breast and slipped it in between her folds as Emmett licked her tight ass.

"Bella, you already wet for us."

She placed as soft kiss on Edward's lips. His other hand went from her breast to her waist as Emmett's were roaming up and down her thighs.

"How could I not." She pulled away from both of them and laid on her back on the bed. She rested back on her elbows as the two of them admired her beauty. "Now that you've seen all of me, it's time for me to see... all of you."

The two practically ripped their underwear off to set free their growing erections. Bella's eyes went wide. At first she couldn't tell which was bigger, but when Edward moved just in the slightest, she could tell what he'd said to her was true.

Emmett grabbed Bella underneath her knees and pulled her ass to the edge of the bed. He got down on his knees and began kissing the insides of her thighs as Edward laid down next to her. Edward put his lips over her nipple as Emmett's tongue flicked her clit for the first time. _Did they choreograph this or something?_

"I found another spot," Emmett confessed between strokes of his tongue. "God, Bella. You taste so good."

"You haven't tasted up here. So sweet." Edward nibbled at her nipple while flicking it with his tongue.

Her hand flew to the back of Edward's head pushing him down harder as she bucked her pelvis to match each of Emmett's tongue thrusts.

Edward slid his fingers down to rub at her clit while Emmett's tongue crawled deep inside her.

She could feel herself teetering on the edge, but she didn't want to cum... yet.

"Edward, stop."

He reluctantly removed his fingers as his mouth left her breast.

"What's wrong?"

She moaned as Emmett went back to working over her throbbing clit.

"I'm just so close... I don't want to... Not yet."

She brought the fingers he had been using to stroke her to her mouth. She slid them past her lips and started to suck on them. He fell flat on his stomach on the bed, his mouth right next to her face. He breathed heavily on her neck as she sucked harder.

Her other hand made it to the back of Emmett's head as she ground his mouth against her pussy for her first orgasm.

"Edward, kiss me. Now!"

He would not deny her anything at that moment. His lips went to hers. She moaned ferociously into his mouth as the waves of ultimate pleasure soared through her body.

"Cum for me, Bells," Emmett breathed against her sopping wet core.

Her back arched as she reached her peak and Edward trust his tongue down her throat. Her thighs tightened around Emmett's neck as she started to come down, her legs shaking from all the excitement.

She pulled Edward from her lips as her thighs released Emmett from their grasp. She sat up and took Emmett's face in her hands. His face was wet, covered in her juices.

"I want you to lick it all off. Taste yourself on my lips."

Bella easily complied as Edward straddled himself behind her. She licked both of his cheeks clean before sucking at his lips. Edward's hands were running up and down her spine as his cock pressed against her back.

"I can't take it anymore, Bells. I need to be inside you. I need to fuck you so hard."

"Slow down, Em. I need to take a shot at making her cum before you do again."

"It's alright, I think I have an idea." She kissed Emmett softly. "What do you want to do to me, Edward?"

"I want to slide my fingers inside of you while my tongue strokes your clit until you cum all over my face."

"Ummm. Sounds good." Her fingers tangled through his hair at the back of his neck as he sucked on her earlobe. Her eyes met Emmett's. "I think you should get a little reward for that amazing performance." She brought her hand up to Emmett's throbbing cock and began stroking.

"You're a bad girl, Bells."

"Bet your ass I am."

"Where do you want me?" Edward whispered against her neck.

"Lay on your back."

Edward moved from behind her to lay on his back in the middle of the bed.

She pointed at Emmett's cock. "Stay."

She made her way over to Edward placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Come here, luscious." He grabbed her thigh and pulled her over him so she was straddling his face. "If you taste as good as you smell... God, Bella." His tongue stroked her clit as he realized she tasted even better.

"Right there, Edward." She moved down to bring her attention to Emmett who was standing in front of her. His dick slid passed her lips and hit the back of her throat as she started fondling his balls.

"Bells, suck it harder."

She moved her mouth up and down Emmett's shaft as she sucked and swirled her tongue across it. She was riding Edward's tongue as his fingers messaged her again throbbing clit. She moaned against Emmett's cock as Edward replaced his tongue with two fingers. She felt Edward pumping his fingers inside her as she thrust Emmett down her throat. She could feel herself close to the edge again. She knew Edward wanted her to cum all over him. She lifted herself off his fingers as she sucked on the tip of Emmett's cock. Edward brought both of his hands to her ass as he put his mouth over her clit and began sucking.

"Oh, god. Yes." She moaned against Emmett's cock.

"Yes, Bells. It feels so good. Suck it, bad girl."

She sucked hard on his cock as she came all over Edward's face, her pussy grinding against his tongue. She released Emmett as she sat up on Edward. She grabbed a handful of Edward's hair as she came down from number two.

She slid away from Edward and sat with her back against the headboard. Emmett and Edward looked at her then at each other at little confused.

"Just give me a second to catch my breath and I'll be ready for you, Em."

"He gets to go first?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Cullen." Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "I plan on keeping you very entertained."

Emmett picked up a condom and ripped open the package. He slid it over his cock then douse it with warming liquid.

"You ready for it?"

"Just a second." She moved and laid Edward down flat on his back, her head settling between his legs as she rested on all fours. "I'm ready." She looked to Edward and gave him a wink.

Emmett wiped her folds with his wet hand, pumping a few fingers to get the warm sensation inside.

"Okay, here we go." Emmett gently glided into her as she slid Edward's enormous cock in her mouth. "Fuck, Bells. You're so tight."

"I told you. Don't go so slow."

"You want it like this?" Emmett's thrusts started coming faster. "You like it when I fuck you fast and hard?"

"Mmmmmm." She hummed against Edward's dick as Emmett pounded her pussy.

"Bella, there is no way your pussy could feel as good as your mouth. This is fucking amazing." Edward squirmed as she sucked on the tip of his dick before thrusting it back down her throat.

"Man, it's so much better. I've never felt anything like it. Bells, just milk my dick. Make me cum. God, yes!" Emmett smacked her ass as he pushed further inside of her.

"Whatever you're doing Emmett, don't stop. You're making her hum. God, Bella. No ones every sucked my cock this good."

That just made her hum even more. The vibration was driving Edward insane. He had made a promise to himself to hold back. He didn't want to cum until his cock was buried in her pussy.

She took her mouth off of Edward and started stoking his shaft as Emmett's balls were slapping against her wet clit.

"Yes, Em. Yes! Right there. Do it. Do it!"

"I'm close. I'm so close. Come on, Bells. Cum with me."

She plunged her mouth down hard on Edward's dick as Emmett came inside of her, the only one reaching a release. After a few lingering thrusts, he pulled out of her and trailed kisses down her back as he rubbed her clit.

"I never knew it could feel like that. Bells, you are a goddess." He stood up and pulled his condom off, trowing it in the trash.

She pulled her lips over the tip of Edward's dick. She crawled up Edward's chest until her lips met his. "I..."

"Shhhhh." He pressed his finger to her lips. "I think I know what you want."

He sat them both up as Emmett crawled back in bed with them. Edward sat with his back against the headboard next to Emmett. She looked at both of them in complete awe. She couldn't begin to believe that all of this was actually happening to her. She had just been fucked almost senselessly by her best friend, Emmett, and was about to fuck the man she'd loved her entire life. If it was only going to be this once, she would have to make it count.

She racked her brain for the perfect position. She wanted Edward as close to her as possible without leaving Emmett out. She could see they were both unconsciously stroking themselves in anticipation of her next move. Even though Emmett had already cum, his cock was hard again and ready for another round.

She got off the bed, grabbing a condom and the bottle of liquid. She went to the opposite side of the bed as she ripped open the package. She moved Edward's hand from his throbbing cock and slipped the condom on, rolling it all down to the base of his cock. She dripped the liquid on it before gliding her hand up and down his shaft.

Then she went over to Emmett and took his hand. She left him bare, but dripped the liquid all over his cock. He looked to her slightly confused as she stroked her hand up and down his shaft, spreading the liquid across it.

"I want you to stroke yourself while I ride Edward's cock. I want to watch you both cum at the same time."

Emmett pulled her face to his and pressed his lips hard against hers. He flicked his tongue in and out of her mouth as he began stroking his slick, hard member. He released her only to moan. She took the opportunity to move to Edward's lap.

"What are you gonna do to me, Edward?"

He swallowed hard as the realization finally hit him. He was about to find his way inside of the girl he'd dreamed about his whole life. She was so much more than a woman to him. She was the ultimate test of his limit for pleasure. He had never felt that incredible in his entire existence and he wasn't even inside of her yet. He knew if it was just that one time, he needed to make it the best of her life.

"I want you to slide down on my cock and rock your sweet ass against my balls. I want to feel your tongue in my mouth as I thrust into you. I want to suck on your nipples while you throw your head back and moan my name. I want to make you cum harder than you ever have in your life and I want to do it right now."

Edward grabbed tight at her waist as he pulled her up to position himself at her entrance. Emmett was already in overdrive as Bella's tight pussy slowly took in every inch of Edward.

"Ed-d-d-dwar-r-r-rd," she moaned deep and low in the huskiest voice he'd ever heard.

"You're so tight, Bella. I don't know how long I can last."

"Try, please. You feel so incredible."

She crashed her lips against his as she began rocking herself up and down his shaft. The kisses and thrusts were slow and soft at first like kindling starting a fire. Then the heat intensified, each thrust building the fire that was raging inside both of them.

Her hands gripped at his shoulders as one of his was steading her on her ass and the other was massaging her breast. Their lips parted as they both gasped for air. His lips went straight to her breast as he promised. His hand went from her ass to pull on her hair as her head fell back, her chest arching against his mouth.

"You like it when I suck on your nipple. Went I bite it, don't you?"

"Yes, Edward! God, yes!" She trust herself down on him harder as her heart was beating wildly against the walls of her chest that were barely containing it.

He kept sucking on her nipple as his hand made it down to her clit and began massaging it.

"Edward! Fuck! I'm gonna cum."

She looked over to Emmett who was watching her with fevered intensity. His cock hard. The tip was red and bulging as he was about to meet his release with them.

She turned her gaze back to Edward, his emerald eyes fixed on hers. Their breathing heavy, their conclusion eminent, but they didn't want to let go. They both wanted to stay in that place of never ending pleasure with each other. Freeze that moment and bask in it for eternity.

Being the animalistic creatures that they were, they knew it wasn't possible. She could feel the tingling inside her as her body rocked against his pelvis, taking every glorious inch of him with her.

He wrapped both of his arms around her as he pulled her against his chest.

"Cum for me, my Bella. Feel me cum inside you," he whispered against her neck.

"Oh god!" She thrust her entire body down on him as she grabbed both sides of his face, bringing his lips to hers. Their tongues slid against each other in a perfect symphony as they both met their release. He guided her hips up and down his shaft as he felt her start to grow weak. Her lips left his and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He left open mouth kisses across her neck as she settled down on him in one final stroke. She shivered and all her muscles tensed against him sending one last bolt of pleasure throughout his entire being.

"Oh, fuck."

Edward turned to see that Emmett had cum with them just as Bella had asked.

She kept Edward inside of her while she kissed across his entire face. His cheeks, his jaw, his chin, his nose, his eyes, and lastly his lips. Her warm dark eyes glistened in the dim light causing another surge to fly through Edward's body.

She turned to Emmett, leaning over to grab his face while keeping Edward inside of her. She repeated the same routine on Emmett, but she felt herself grinding on Edward's still hard cock.

"You boys will never know what you've just done for me."

Edward wrapped his arms around her as she reluctantly slid out of him. She couldn't leave his lap though. She just wrapped herself up in Edward, hoping never to let go.

"I think it's the other way around. We should be the ones kissing your feet. Bella, that was amazing." Edward kissed her softly then nuzzled at her chin.

"Not just amazing... I can't even describe it." Emmett grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to clean himself off. Bella's phone stared to vibrate against the tissue box so Emmett grabbed for it.

"It says Loser."

"Oh shit. I have to answer or he'll just keep calling all night." She got off of Edward's lap and grabbed the phone from Emmett. "Hey Mike."

"Hey babe. Where are you?"

"None of your business, remember?" She rolled her eyes as Edward pulled the covers over them.

"I heard you were going on some vacation with that prick McCartty and his little boyfriend, Cullen."

"So what if I am?"

"Bella, you can't be serious. Those two are complete tools."

"They are my best friends, Mike. You never could understand how much I love them."

Both Emmett and Edward's ears perked at the word "love".

"Maybe you're right, but baby, going away with the two of them? By yourself?"

"Look, Mike. I'm not your's anymore. I can go where I want, when I want, with whomever I want. I hadn't seen either of them in three years and it's been killing me."

She didn't know that the distance had been killing Emmett and Edward also.

"So you are with them. Bella, please... Don't do anything stupid."

"I can do whatever or whoever I want. You lost the right to care when you thought with your dick instead of your brain. Now I've just finished one hell of a workout and I'm completely exhausted. Don't call me again." She flipped the phone shut as she heard him gasping on the other end of the line.

She leaned over Emmett to put her phone back on the nightstand. Edward kept his eyes on her ass as Emmett's were glued to her breasts. She settled back down on the bed cuddling up against the headboard in Edward's arms.

"What?"

"You really put him in his place, didn't ya Bells."

She blew out a long breath as she rolled her eyes. "He's always calling about something. He's been trying everything to get me back. I learned if I don't answer, he just calls until I do. I think I'm just going to have to get my number changed and transfer schools."

"Really that bad?" Edward kissed at her neck as she laced his fingers through hers.

"Yep. One time I had to call campus security on him cause he was sobbing in front of my door for about three hours."

Emmett laughed and shook his head before lying down on his back.

"Can hardly blame him though."

Bella and Emmett turned to Edward.

"He lost you. That must be earth shattering. I know it would be for me... I mean for us," Edward corrected himself.

"You guys will never lose me."

"And you'll never lose us." Emmett grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him. Edward laid down and spooned Bella as she laid her cheek on Emmett's chest. They all quickly fell into a sound sleep.

Bella woke quite a while later with Edward still firmly pressed to her backside. It felt so magnificent, miraculous even. She had the most fulfilling sexual experience of her life with two people that had meant the most to her in the world.

She realized how much she really loved them both. Emmett had an amazing tongue and would be welcomed to make her cum anytime he wanted. But, then there was Edward. There was just so much more there than just the physical. It was almost spiritual. They had always connected on a deeper level than she and Emmett had. Sharing almost every detail of their lives. When anything good or bad happened in her life, Edward was always the first person she would call. But, when she broke up with Mike, she couldn't really confide in him. Yes, she had caught Mike cheating, but it wasn't the real reason. She couldn't tell him that every time she made love to Mike she was thinking of him. She couldn't tell him that every time she would touch herself it would be his name she would moan over and over again. She loved Emmett and Edward both, but she was hopelessly in love with Edward.

She had to get up. She needed to distract herself if only for a little while, but she was lying in between two sleeping giants. She slowly moved Edward's arm away from her waist and tried to shimmy herself into a sitting position. She hadn't even gotten half way up when Emmett's eyes popped open.

"Hey."

"Hey." She laid back down thinking she would have to give up her attempt to flee.

"Where you going?" He turned on his side to face her as he swept the hair from her face.

"I thought I might get up and take a shower. I'm really... sticky."

He caressed the apple of her cheek. "You need some help?"

She leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I kinda need a few minutes to myself. Okay?"

"Sure." Emmett kissed her back before he sat up, ushering her behind him and off the bed.

"Just go back to sleep. I'll be back in no time."

She walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

As Emmett heard the water start running he felt Edward's arm flop onto his chest. He immediately threw him off.

"What the fuck?" Edward woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Where's Bella?"

"She just hopped in the shower."

"And you're not in there with her?"

"I offered, but she said she wanted to be alone. It's only about three so I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright." Edward sat up. He started to feel a little uncomfortable being naked in a bed alone with Emmett. "I'm gonna go hop in the other shower. I'll be back by the time she gets out." He looked to Emmett only to notice he was already snoring. He threw the covers back and left for his own shower.

Bella wrapped herself in a fluffy hotel robe when she got out of the shower. When she stepped into the bedroom, all she saw was Emmett snoring alone in her bed. She wondered where Edward had gone.

She went out to the living room to find it dark and empty. She switched on a little lamp to bring a soft glow to the room. She spied a bottle of Jack Daniels over on the table. She grabbed a can of Coke from the mini bar and a glass. She poured the glass full of Jack then splashed a bit of Coke on top. She took the drink and threw it back quickly letting it glide down her throat. When the glass was empty, she poured herself another.

"Slow down there, Kimosabe."

Edward was now standing in the doorway to his room in just a pair of green boxer briefs. His hair was dripping wet from the shower, small beads of water trailing down his chest. She could feel herself getting wet just looking at him.

"I just needed a drink." She pulled the glass to her lips and downed the whole thing.

"Come on now." Edward took the glass from her hand and put it on the table. "Are you okay?"

She walked over to the couch and sat down with one leg underneath her. "I guess I'm just still processing everything that happened, you know. I still can't believe that we did that. I never in my wildest dreams ever imagined..."

He sat down on the couch to face her. He took a breath before asking a question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. "Do you regret it?"

"Oh, god no." She responded instantaneously. "I just never thought I'd be with you like that. With either of you," she corrected herself.

He scooted in closer to her, lazily drawing circles on her bare calf. "You thought about being with me like that?"

His eyes went from her calf to meet hers. He saw the all too familiar blush rise to her cheeks. He felt the corners of his mouth drift up as his ego took that as a confirmation.

"It was kind of hard not to. Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"Ya, but... You never said anything."

She swept her wet hair behind her shoulders. "It was just weird back then and then there was Mike. I kinda thought I loved him. When I realized I didn't, you and Emmett were so far away and so I just settled."

"Hum. I guess it's kinda my fault too. I never said anything either."

"You thought about me?" She was absolutely shocked.

"Way too much." He moved his hand from her calf to lace through her fingers. "Do you remember that day freshman year when I walked in on you."

"How could I forget. I was mortified for weeks."

"You had absolutely no reason to be. Your breasts were the most amazing thing I had ever seen. To this day, I don't think there is another pair more perfect in existence." He brought his finger to her chest and moved her robe to free one of her breasts. His eyes went from hers to where his finger was circling her nipple. It hardened at his lightest touch. He looked back to her face to see her teeth tugging at her bottom lip. "I don't think you see yourself very clearly. You're so beautiful."

She was so elated by his touch, by his words, she felt herself on the verge of tears. He was finally admitting how he truly felt about her.

She brought her lips to his as his hand cupped at her breast. Her hands untied her robe and pulled it off so she could press herself against him.

"Bella," he moaned into her mouth causing her to become even more wet.

She moved her hand to in between his thighs to notice he was already hard again for her. She wanted him inside of her just as much as he wanted to be there.

She started rubbing his cock through his boxers. He moaned again as their tongues met, the vibration sending shock waves through her very core.

"I need you, Bella."

"I need you, too." Then she looked to her bedroom door to realize the condoms and Emmett were in the next room. She loved how all three of them had been together, but right now she wanted it to be just her and Edward.

"Don't worry. I've got more in my room." He got up and ran back to his room. Seconds later, he'd returned with another box.

"What about Emmett?"

"He's dead to the world. I'm surprised he woke up when you went to take a shower. I'm sure he'll be out for another good four hours."

"I do want you to myself anyway. I kinda owe you one."

"Owe me?" He was confused. What on earth could she possibly owe him?

"You made me cum twice and I only made you cum once. I think I need to try again." She took the box from him and pulled one out.

He stood up and stripped off his boxer briefs.

"God, you really weren't kidding were you?"

"What? About the big dick thing? It's not that big, is it?"

"The biggest I've ever seen. Plus it hits a spot inside of me I never knew existed."

"Is that why you had Emmett go first? Cause you were a little scared?"

"No. Really what I was hoping was... well... I wanted to be able to know that you were the last man that I had been with. If we were never together again, at least I'd have that."

He crashed his lips to her as he laid her back on the couch, crawling on top of her. "I want to be the last you'll ever have." He kissed her again before reaching for the condom.

He sat up and she grabbed the package from him, ripping it open with her teeth. She pulled it out and slid it over his throbbing hard cock. He hovered back over her waiting at her entrance. He wanted to say it, but it wasn't right, not yet, but he thought they both felt it.

She grabbed a hold of him, guiding him into her. They both moaned as Edward completely filled her and then some. As he started to slowly thrust, she placed her hands on his hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. She squeezed him tighter as his thrusts became stronger and harder.

"Bella, you're so tight. How do you do that?"

"I'm just gifted... I guess," she panted between thrusts.

"Am I getting the right spot? Do you want me to fuck you harder? Tell me."

"Harder, Edward. Oh, fuck my pussy harder."

Her words gave him a new enthusiasm. He pounded himself inside of her relentlessly. He dipped his head down to capture her lips, their tongues matching each of his cock's thrusts. He felt her draw blood as she bit down on his lower lip. He didn't care, it just made him rock her so hard the couch started to move.

He pulled her off the couch and laid her on the floor, him still securely inside of her. He drilled her so hard he was sure she would have rug burns on her back. She didn't care, as long as he kept hitting that spot inside of her, it was worth it.

"You feel it? I'm gonna cum for you, Bella. Are you ready? Can I make you cum for me?"

"Yes! Yes!" She clawed into his back as she arched her neck up. "I'm there! Edward, god. I'm there!"

That's all he needed. He released himself inside of her as her muscles clenched against him. He kept thrusting as she continued to milk every drop out of him until he was completely spent. He kissed her until he was sure she was finally coming down. He felt her shiver again. He was beginning to love the way her muscles clenched against him as that last bit of her orgasm fluttered through her.

Edward rolled off of Bella to lie on the floor next to her. Both of their chest heaving with each uncontrolled breath, trying to calm the blood that was ferociously pumping through their veins.

Edward turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. She turned to face him as the pain on her back became evident. She winced and squinted her eyes.

"Let me see."

Bella turned to lay on her stomach as Edward inspected the redden skin across her spine. He lightly caressed it with his fingertips before bringing his lips down against her skin to do the work for him.

"How many times do you want to make me cum tonight? I don't think I can handle anymore."

Edward smiled with one last kiss he laid on her tail bone.

"I just can't help myself. I can't keep my hands off of you. I have no idea how I'm gonna make it through the rest of the week."

That brought back the vision of Emmett back to her mind. She wanted to be with Edward, but would Emmett accept that their threesome was just a one time thing?

"What are we going to do? I mean... there's you and me, then there's Emmett." She rolled back onto her side as he slipped the condom off of himself.

"I know he's always had a Jones for you, but I think you and I have more than that."

"Ya."

He pushed her still damp hair away from her shoulder. "When you think about Emmett, how do you feel?"

"I love him, but I'm not in love with him. Does that make sense?"

"I guess. You liked being with him though?"

She smiled as a slight blush crept upon her face. "He has an amazing tongue, but he's not you."

His heart started to beat a little faster as her fingertip traced his bottom lip. "I wanna be with you, Bella. If I have to share you with him, I will. Whatever, just to be able to touch you like this finally." His hand cupped at her breast as she let out a soft moan.

"It might be nice, every once in awhile. I would be lying if I didn't say it was incredible. I just don't think he and I, by ourselves wouldn't work. You are the one I confide in about just about everything, well beside Rose."

"Yes, Rose. What would she think about all this?"

"She would say that it was about fucking time."

A huge grin spread across Edward's lips. He'd never met her roommate, but she was the one who convinced Bella to come on their vacation in the first place. He would have to remember to buy her a car or a house at the very least.

"That's why she pushed you into coming with us."

"Truth?"

"Of course."

"I think she was tired of hearing me moan your name in my sleep every night."

"Did I live up to your expectations?"

"So much more." She scooted closer to him as they brought their lips together once more.

"I can't wait any longer."

"Edward, I don't think I can go again."

He shook his head while giving out a soft laugh. "That's not what I mean." His hand cupped her cheek as he swallowed hard. "I'm in love with you, Bella."

She bit down on her lower lip. "I'm hopelessly in love with you and not just because you can reach that spot."

"I'm glad I can though."

"It just kinda sealed the deal." She leaned in to kiss him as his hand made it to the back of her neck.

Her eyes were heavy. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer now that she had gotten everything off of her chest.

Edward sat up and grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her. He found his boxer briefs and slipped them on. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back into her bedroom.

He laid her down next to a completely oblivious Emmett. He crawled in next to her and found the best nights sleep he had in years.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

Bella reached over a waking Emmett to grab her cellphone from the nightstand.

"It's just Rose," she told Emmett as she patted his chest and sat up against the headboard. "Hey, baby girl."

"Good morning to you too. You having fun?"

She surveyed her bed. Emmett was slowly waking up and turning on his side while Edward was already tracing his fingertip across her calf as he laid kisses around her knee.

"You wouldn't believe it even if I told you."

Edward looked up at her. "Tell her I say thank you."

"Edward says to tell you thank you."

"He's there? Where are you?"

Emmett had come to sit beside Bella with his back up against the headboard. He tried to talk into the phone. "Yes, thank you, Rose."

"Was that Emmett? God, he sounds sexy. It's only seven. Are you guys up already?"

"No," she said with a yawn. "We woke up when the phone rang."

"All three of you? Together?"

"Yep." Bella popped the 'p'.

"Oh, god, Bella. I never thought you had it in you. I'm so proud of you. Is Edward as big as he said?"

She raked her eyes over what she could see of Edward's midsection. "Bigger."

The boys could hear Rose giggle over the phone which caused them both to blush.

"Okay, well the real reason I called so early. This concerns them too, so put me on speaker."

Bella pushed the speaker button and held the phone out in front of her.

"Good morning, boys."

"Good morning, Rose," they chimed.

"I really hope that little call from Mike didn't interrupt anything."

"How'd you know he called?" Bella had a bad feeling gnawing in the pit of her stomach.

"I was standing next to him. He actually broke in last night. I convinced him just to call you to prove you were out of town. After you hung up, he went ballistic."

"God, Rose. Did he hurt you?" Edward grabbed Bella's hand.

"No, but I think we're gonna have to get all new furniture."

Bella threw her head back as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't worry though. He's been taken care of."

"What do you mean?" Edward was worried that Rose might have done something to Mike.

"The neighbors called security. He got arrested. His parents wouldn't even come bail him out."

"This is the fucking last straw. I can't deal with him anymore." Bella handed the phone to Edward as Emmett wrapped her up in his arms.

"You won't have to. You gotta promise you won't be mad."

"What did you do?"

"I knew how much you missed your guys and I have always loved the east coast, so I sent applications for both of us to transfer to Rodchester. When I kinda let it slip that we were probably gonna move, that's when Mike lost it. We got accepted. You might even be able to graduate early. Plus, the engineering program gave me a full scholarship so you have to say yes. Please say yes, Bella."

Bella looked to Edward's pleading eyes while Emmett squeezed her to him. "I guess so, but you owe me one."

"Bella, it's gonna be so wonderful. Plus I have a feeling that your boys are salivating about now."

"Just a little." Edward held the phone a little closer.

"Thanks Eddie."

Edward shook his head as his crooked grin graced his face and lit up his eyes.

"This way, I'll finally be able to meet your boys. No offense Edward, but I prefer brunettes."

Emmett blushed as the thought of the sexy girl on the other end of the phone entered his mind.

"So do I." Edward winked at Bella.

**/&/**

_**Two months later...**_

Bella and Rose had made their cross country trip to their new home. They had picked up their keys to their new apartment and were on their way to the door when they happened upon their new neighbors.

Rose took in the sight of the sexy bronze mane and the dark brown curls of the boys before her. She licked her lips as Bella went running for the bronze god.

"Rose, these are my boys. This is Edward." Bella's fingers strummed up and down Edward's chest. "And this is Emmett." She nudged Emmett towards Rose.

Rose's eyes raked over Emmett's monstrous physic. "Hello there." She held her hand out.

Emmett took her hand and kissed it. "It's nice to finally be able to see you in person. After all those hours on the phone, I feel like we're old friends" He kissed her hand again.

Rose shuddered at the feel of Emmett's lips caressing her skin. "Me too." She went ahead and laced her fingers through Emmett's as Edward pulled Bella in closer to him.

Emmett led Rose down to their front door as she wrapped her arm around Emmett's waist.

"Your Rose is one amazing woman." Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist from behind as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"You have no idea. Ever since they started talking, she's been moaning his name every night when she..."

Edward laughed against the skin at Bella's neck before laying open mouth kisses up it.

"We're never gonna get moved in if you keep doing that." Bella let out a soft moan as he started sucking on her earlobe.

"It won't take anytime at all. We have reinforcements coming."

"Like who?" She turned herself around to face him as she slipped her hands around his neck.

"Just some friends. After we told them about the two of you, they all practically volunteered."

"What exactly did you tell them?"

Edward kissed the tip of Bella's nose. "That we had two of the most incredible women god ever created moving in next door to us. My friend, Jasper, said any girl that had me so wrapped around her little finger was someone he had to meet."

"Wrapped around my finger, hun? I know what I'd like to be wrapped around." Her hand slid down from his neck passed his waist.

"Come on you two. There will be plenty of time for that later." Emmett called with Rose's arms tangled around his neck.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Bella kissed Edward's chin.

"It'll be more than just a year if I have anything to say about it, love."


	2. Breakfast

**AN: First of all, I want to say thanks to all of you who voted for ToAK in the Dirty Talking Edward contest. It made it to the final round, but I think it ended up coming in something like sixth place.**

**Also a big thanks to the ladies of the Perv Pack Smut Shack, especially JO, for their glowing review. If you would like to read it, the link is on my profile. It is also is in their little dirty library that is a community on ff.**

**Last but not least, thanks to CompletelyInLoveWithTwilight for giving me a kick in the ass and some great suggestions for some positions that might come up in the future. Now on with it already!**

"**Breakfast"**

**Summary: The long awaited sequel to "Three of A Kind". We catch up with Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Rose the morning before flying off for Christmas break. Bella has decided to make breakfast for the four of them. Rose is so thankful that Bella is making her favorite, she shows her appreciation. Seeing their affectionate exchange, the boys want to see more. Rose decides that they will show the boys what they did to get through the summer months without them giving the boys a few lessons in pleasing their women in the process.**

Bella was busy flipping the last waffle out of the iron when Edward walked in.

"I hope this is the right kind, cause I'm not going back out there." Edward dusted the snow off of himself as he handed the coffee beans to Bella.

"Perfect. It's Rose's favorite and I forgot to get some. Thank you." She set the coffee on the counter and helped him shed his coat, his boots, his sweater, leaving him in just a t-shirt and jeans.

"I still feel a little over dressed." Edward stroked the top of her breast where the green lace laid. She was only wearing a bra with a matching pair of boy shorts. "As I recall, you didn't have anything on when I left." He ran his chilled hands up and down her spine as he pulled her flush to him.

"After breakfast. Start on the coffee. I think I heard Rose and Em getting up."

Edward pulled out the coffee grinder and started his duties as Bella finished cooking.

Just as they were setting everything out on the table, Emmett and Rose came in. Emmett clad only in his boxers. Rose and Bella let out a soft laugh as they saw what each other were wearing. Rose had on the exact bra and panties that Bella did only in royal blue.

"You guys plan this or something?" Edward asked as he set the coffee on the table.

"No," Bella laughed. "Alice took us shopping last week. We all got matching sets except hers was pink of course." Bella shook her head as she took a dollop of whipped cream and put it in her mouth.

"You didn't!" Rose exclaimed.

"I did. I thought you deserved a treat. You aced all your finals. That deserves my famous butter pecan waffles." Bella smiled as she saw the joy in Rose's eyes.

Rose ran into Bella's arms and began pecking kisses all over her face with thank yous between each one. Bella felt the blush rise to her cheeks as Rose absent mindedly brushed her lips across Bella's. Rose pulled back a bit looking for Bella's approval. Bella scrunched up her nose before placing her hands on Rose's hips to pull her closer. Rose and Bella softly kissed as both Edward and Emmett's jaws hit the floor. When Emmett moaned, Rose delved further passed Bella's lips. Their tongues fighting for dominance.

When they finally needed a breath, Rose stepped back. "That is really good whipped cream."

"Glad you like it. I made it myself." Bella turned and pulled a chair from the table to sit and Rose followed suit.

They both looked to the boys, mouths still agape.

"What?" Bella asked.

"What the fuck was that?" Emmett was practically drooling as he and Edward took their seats across from the girls.

"What? That?" Rose looked to Bella. "We do that all the time. It's no big deal." Rose stabbed a waffle with her fork and brought it to her plate.

"All the time?" Edward questioned as he pulled off his shirt.

"You know women have urges. Wouldn't you rather me be doing things with Rose than with someone other than you two?" Bella raised her eyebrows to the two men.

"I guess, but you never said anything before. We are more than willing to see what kind of routine the two of you have. Right, Edward?"

Emmett elbowed Edward out of the fog he was dancing in.

"Well," Rose started. "It wouldn't really be fair if we didn't include both of you." She looked over to see the smile cross Bella's lips. "After breakfast, okay?"

Emmett started shoving bites of waffle into his mouth as Edward just sat back and laughed.

"I never really understood the whole fascination guys have with two girls together.." Bella sipped at her coffee.

Edward scowled his brow. "I think it's more about the two girls working on the one guy."

Bella blushed at her realization of how much she enjoyed being worship by Edward and Emmett at the same time. "I guess I can't fault you since I've had the opposite and enjoyed it throughly." Edward licked his lips as she popped a bite of cream covered waffle into her mouth.

"How did this all come about? The two of you... experimenting, I mean." Edward was curious while Emmett was still stuffing everything in site into his mouth.

"Well..." Rose eyed Bella. "We both really like to keep things smooth south of the boarder. I hate shaving, so one day I bought one of those at home waxing kits. It wouldn't be easy to do it to myself so I asked Bella to help."

"I did her then she did me. Rose realized it had been awhile since I'd been touched down there. Just her hands alone made me more than a little wet. It was an involuntary response. She asked if she could... taste me." At that, Emmett practically choked, spewing food across the table.

Rose got up and went to pat Emmett on the back to make sure he was okay. "I was curious. She smelled really good. Sweet even. We are best friends. We shared everything. It wasn't like we would do it with anyone else, so she let me." Rose kissed the top of Emmett's head as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

Bella got up and started cleaning the spewed food from the table.

"And then?" Emmett asked.

Bella looked up to Edward then over to Emmett and Rose. "I tasted her." She picked up what she had cleared and put it in the trash.

Edward got up and walked over behind her to whisper in her ear. "What is Rose up to?"

"I have no idea, but knowing Rose as I do, you're really gonna like it."

"You think she wants to do something to me?" The question thrilled him yet scared him at the same time.

"Maybe. I really think she wants to show off for Em and I guess my pussy is the way she wants to do it."

His arms tightened around her. "I can't fault her for wanting it. You are so beautiful and absolutely delicious." He licked from the base of her neck to below her earlobe.

"Oh Edward." Rose trailed her fingertips down Edward's back. "Getting her ready for me?"

Edward pulled his lips from Bella's neck in frustration. Bella turned herself around to press her chest against Edward's.

"Rose, what are you planning?" Bella asked as she slipped her arms around Edward's neck.

"I know there's that one little spot that only you seemed to be able to get to. I was hoping you could show Emmett how to get there. I'm sure there's some places I've explored that maybe Edward hasn't gotten to." She bit down on her lip to let the idea sink into Bella's mind.

"I guess I could do that. I already know that Em is up for it." Bella turned her gaze to silently ask for Edward's approval.

"If she can show me how to make you feel even better, I'm all for it." He smiled and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Let's get to it then. Let's clear the table. I think it will work nicely." Rose went over to the table and started clearing the dishes, even taking the plate from in front of Emmett and snatching the fork from his hand.

"We better do what she says." Bella sauntered over to the table and started to help Rose clear.

When the table was cleared off, Rose grabbed a pillow from the couch and placed it on the table. She beckoned Bella to her with a wiggle of her index finger.

Bella left Edward's arms for Rose's. Rose and Bella reached to undo each others bras. They slipped them off and let them fall to the floor. Rose's perk pink nipples were a beautiful contrast to Bella's caramel colored ones. Rose rubbed her chest against Bella's before sliding her hands down to Bella's waist. She hooked her thumbs into Bella's lacy boy shorts and slid them down her thighs while dragging her tongue down Bella's stomach. Bella couldn't help but let out a soft moan at Rose's tongue ministrations as she threaded her fingers through Rose's golden strands.

Edward stood with his arms wrapped tightly around his chest while Emmett was trying to calm down the tent he had pitched in his shorts.

Rose stood and Bella repeated her motions. She hooked her thumbs in Rose's boy shorts. As she slid them down, Bella lazily drew circles down Rose's torso with her tongue. Rose felt a small gush from between her thighs as Bella's lips reached below her navel.

They both stood completely nude before the two men they loved most in the world. Rose reached to brush Bella hair from her shoulder before placing a soft kiss on her moist lips. They wrapped themselves up in each others arms as Bella nuzzled at Rose's neck.

"You two look a little uncomfortable. Maybe we should do something about that." Rose left Bella to pull Emmett's boxers off. "There, that's better isn't it?"

"Much." Emmett pulled Rose into him, pressing his erection up against her stomach before devouring her mouth.

Bella took Rose's lead and went over to Edward. She softly drug her fingertip across and down his chiseled chest coming to rest at the button of his jeans. She popped the button and slowly unzipped his pants. She hooked her thumbs under both his jeans and boxers waistband, pulling them down ever so slowly while her tongue danced across his magnificent plains. She was delighted to see that she was having a big effect on him. She couldn't help herself from licking the precum from his tip eliciting her favorite sound, Edward's glorious moan.

"That's enough of that for now," Rose chastised as she pulled Bella over to the table.

Bella laid back onto the table with her head propped up on the pillow, her legs dangling off the edge. Rose got down on her knees as she pulled Bella's feet up so her heals rested on the edge of the table.

"Edward, why don't you hold her right leg and Emmett hold her left."

They both complied, kneeling down on either side of Rose.

Rose let her fingers slip between Bella's folds and she began to stroke her already wet clit. "You like that, don't ya Bells?"

"You know I do, Rosie." Bella arched her back as Edward started kissing at her knee.

"Now, Edward. You know how every woman is shaped a little differently down here. Bella has these beautiful elliptical lips and a plump little clit."

"Yessssss." Edward answered in understanding before nipping his teeth at Bella's flesh.

"I'm sure you have her coming for days, but have you ever really taken time to just look at and admire her? Make love to her with your mouth? See exactly how and where her juices come from?"

"He tries. God, he tries," Bella moaned.

"Let me show you a few things I've learned. If you start right here at the hood of her clit." Rose opened her mouth and let her breath hover over Bella's wet core. She gave a soft stroke of her tongue across the hood of Bella's clit. "Then suck on it lightly like this." She wrapped her lips around Bella's clit and sucked it softly into her mouth. "That gets her going, but what she really likes is when you do this." Rose placed her tongue at Bella's entrance. She traced the tip of her tongue around Bella's little hole before delving inside. Instead of doing the manly thing in Rose's mind, she left her tongue inside of Bella and wiggled it around while her top lip caresses at Bella's pulsating clit.

Bella's back was arching off the table as Rose's tongue was writhing inside her. Edward's hand had taken to palming her breast while he kissed all over her outer thigh. She felt Emmett's fingers massaging her inner thigh as his teeth nipped at her flesh. She knew she could take much more of the attention from all three of them, so she weaved her fingers through Rose's hair and pulled her tongue from her sopping wet core.

"I think it's your turn."

Rose stood at Bella's request and they quickly traded places. Bella knelt down between Rose's legs as the boys took their position holding Rose's thighs.

"Our little Rosie, she's a little harder to figure out." Bella parted Rose's lips with her fingertips, stroking the firm little bud resting there. "She has some areas when treated properly can set her on fire. Tricky thing is how to find them."

"Show them, Bells. Please," Rose pleaded as she felt herself getting wetter by the second.

Bella turned to Emmett as she felt Edward's fingertips running up and down her spine. She moistened her lips before giving Emmett a wink and proceeded to find how to start Rose's fire.

"You got to go slow with Rosie. Don't go in a caveman. She likes to be caressed." Bella kissed and licked at Rose's folds before parting them with her tongue. She swirled her tongue around Rose's little bud before sucking on it gently. "See, look. Her nipples are hard. She's got goosebumps all over her flat stomach."

Emmett reached up his hand to caress Rose's breast before letting his fingers trail down to her stomach.

Rose squirmed and bit down on her lower lip as Emmett let his thumb trace circles around her belly button.

"Now there is one little spot if you pay any sort of attention to it for at least a minute, you'll have her cumming harder than she ever has. Just flick your tongue really light at first then speed up until you get her there." Bella proceeded to a tiny little spot just below Rose's clit. A place most men would not even think about as an actual point of stimulation if they even thought about it at all. The very tip of Bella's tongue flicked at the tiny spot lightly causing Rose's breath to hitch.

Emmett watched Bella's ministrations in awe as Edward had a hold of Rose's thigh in one hand and his other tangled through Bella's hair at the back of her neck.

Bella sped up as she let the flat part of her tongue dive into the tiny little space. Bella could smell and taste Rose's orgasm coming, so as Rose did to her, she stopped.

"Em, I think you should finish her off. Do you think you can do that for us?" Bella batted her eyelashes as Emmett was only able to nod.

Bella stood up before Emmett moved over to take her place. "Tell me if I find it, Rosie. I want to hear you."

"Sure, just do it." Rose was about to burst. She needed to cum like she never had before.

Emmett did exactly as Bella instructed as Edward laid Bella on the table next to Rose.

Edward's tongue swirled around Bella's nipple as she threaded her fingers through his bronze mane. When he made his way down to her center, Rose was already on the verge of combustion which for some reason turned Bella on even more. She wanted to cum with Rose which she knew wouldn't be hard once Edward's tongue started writhing inside of her.

Rose felt the fire of a million sun's as Emmett tongue hit her spot with a vengeance.

"Fuck, Em! Right there... oh... fuck!" Rose could barely contain her heart pounding in her chest. She felt the sweat slipping from her brow as she felt Bella brush up against her. Rose grabbed Bella's hand and they rode their men's tongues together until the both hit their peak.

"That was fuck hot!" Emmett stood and pulled Rose flush to him as his lips crashed to hers.

Edward licked his way back up Bella's body, dragging her sweet nectar with him. "You are delicious."

"Am I? Let me taste." Bella grabbed the back of Edward's head and pulled his saturated lips to hers. She tasted her sweetness but knew it was never as sweet as the candy flavored deliciousness that flowed from his cock. Bella reached for his cock, salivating for a taste.

Edward grabbed her wrist. "Look."

Emmett was sitting in one of the dinning room chairs and Rose was riding him reverse cowgirl style. She crooked her index finger to Edward and Bella as she slowly impaled herself on Emmett's rock hard cock over and over again.

"I have an idea, baby. Bend over." Edward ran the tip of his cock softly between her ass cheeks.

Bella smiled, licking her lips as she made her way over to the other lovers. She bent over, grabbing onto Rose's thighs to anchor herself. She ran the tip of her tongue across Rose's hardened nipple before sucking it into her mouth.

"Mmmm, Bells, that feels so good. Your tongue is so soft." Rose threaded her fingers through Bella's mahogany locks.

"Bet that tongue would feel better lapping on that sweet pussy of yours." Emmett brought his hand from Rose's hip to pinch at her clit.

Bella turned her head around to glance at Edward's reaction. A wicked grin spread across his devilish lips before he bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Why don't you suck on that hard little clit of hers while I fuck your wet pussy like never before?" Edward laid open mouthed kisses down Bella's spine as her positioned himself at her entrance, ready to pound her senseless.

"You're on." Bella dove her head down between Emmett and Rose's legs, taking that clit between her lips and sucking hard. Rose bucked against her face as Edward thrust into her in one swift motion balls deep. Both Bella and Rose moaned at the different sensations striking at their cores.

Edward grasped Bella's hip with one hand while alternating between squeezing Bella and Rose's luscious mounds. As Edward continued to thrust and Rose continued to rock Emmett's cock, Bella's hand crept up to massage Emmett's balls. Emmett's hand left Rose's hip to grasp a handful of Bella's hair. Bella lowered her mouth a bit to lick where Rose and Emmett were joined.

"Fuck, Bells. Work that pretty mouth of yours." Emmett moaned hoarsely as he gently yanked at Bella's tresses.

Edward moaned at Emmett's words and sped up his actions. "Ya baby. Make um cum with us."

Rose pounded down harder. Edward thrust deeper. Bella licked faster. Emmett pulled tougher. A series of moans and groans filled the room as they mercilessly fucked and fucked some more.

Rose began cumming in waves as Bella licked at her sweet spot. Emmett fell over the edge with another squeeze between Bella's fingers. Bella tightened around Edward as his fingers smacked at her sopping clit. Edward couldn't hold off as Bella's muscles tightened and his balls slapped against her.

They all rode out their fucktastic orgasms until they couldn't keep themselves upright any longer. Bella and Edward collapsed on the floor while Emmett pulled Rose over the back of the couch to lay on top of him.

"Good thing we ate first, but I'm fucking starving again," Emmett panted as he patted Rose's sweaty golden locks.

"If I can move before we have to go to the airport, I'll make you all whatever you want." Bella sighed as she found her spot in the crook of Edward's neck.

"I vote for more waffles if it gets us to do that again," Edward chuckled.

Bella twisted his nipple.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Give me a week to recover at least." Bella shook her head before bringing her lips to his tweaked nipple.

"New Years should be fun then this year." Rose popped her head up from Emmett's chest to look at Bella. "We're going to Alice and Jasper's. I wonder..."

"If Alice will want to show off her pink lacy things to us?" Emmett finished her question.

Bella licked Edward's lips leaving a little of Rose's juices on them. "This is going to be a very happy new year."

**AN: Did I leave you wanting more? Would you like to add Jasper and Alice to the mix? Hopefully it won't take me so long to update again.**


End file.
